Sangre Sucia
by Irene Garza
Summary: Ahora veía aquella fatídica palabra, aquella que era un abismo, grabada con sangre en el interior de sus párpados. Sangre roja, sangre cálida, sangre viva, descendiendo hasta el piso. Sangre... Sangre sucia. DM / HG Respuesta al reto "Una imagen, una historia"


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESARROLLA ESTA HISTORIA, PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.**

_N/A: Hola a todas. Esta pequeña historia es mi respuesta al reto "una imagen, una historia" propuesta por el grupo "Dramione: historias de amor que debieron ser contadas"_

_Para dar sentido al escrito, les dejo la imagen en la que debió ser basado el fic, como referencia._

_http (dospuntos) / 24 (punto) media (punto) tumblr (punto) com / tumblr_matcytUsJk1rt9p1ho1_500 __(punto) __png_

_Y ya sin más, ¡las dejo leer! Espero que lo disfruten._

**.**

**Sangre Sucia**

**..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..**

**.**

_Sangre sucia._

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la había llamado así. Con convicción, con desprecio, con total seguridad de su inferioridad ante él.

Del mismo modo, había olvidado ya la cantidad de veces que deseó, de la manera más ferviente, que esa engreída impura recibiera el castigo que merecía por atreverse a creer que podía ser una bruja… por sentirse igual a él.

En más de una ocasión deseó que estuviera muerta. Y había sido un deseo consciente, realmente había querido que sucediera.

_Sangre sucia._

Veía cómo se iban formando las palabras en aquella piel delicada y translúcida, y se preguntaba dónde radicaba en realidad la diferencia, qué era lo que había estado tan mal. ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente? Las gotas de sangre, rojas y espesas, corrían por aquella piel del mismo modo que hubiera corrido su propia sangre… no había suciedad en ella.

Ella gritó de manera tan agónica que traspasó las barreras que él había impuesto para su propia defensa. Había visto a su tía realizar aquella tortura tantas veces antes, que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a sentir nunca más. Pero aquel grito, quebrando barreras que parecían infranqueables, llegó hasta instalarse dentro de su pecho, y se quedó ahí reverberando mucho tiempo después de que ella hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

_Sangre sucia._

Ahora veía aquella fatídica palabra, aquella que era un abismo, grabada con sangre en el interior de sus párpados. Sangre roja, sangre cálida, sangre viva, descendiendo hasta el piso. Trazando un camino sinuoso hasta él.

Sangre… _Sangre sucia._ Ensuciándose en su camino hasta él. Ensuciándose de maldad, de odio, de huellas de barro marcadas en su propio piso, en su propia casa. Sucia, negra… subiendo por sus piernas como reptil. Trepando por su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Entrando por su boca, invadiéndolo. Agolpándose en su garganta, asfixiándolo. Derramándose por sus ojos, sangre sucia de dolor. De dolor y de agonía, lágrimas agónicas corriendo por aquel rostro que nunca antes había visto en realidad, no hasta ese momento. Lágrimas, derramándose por aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente mientras gritaba, desgarrando el aire. Gritaba…

El grito traspasó las barreras de la inconciencia, y él volvió a despertar, como cada noche desde aquel día, con la imagen de la chica grabada en sus retinas. Las palabras en su brazo derramando sangre, la mirada fija en él. Aquellas lágrimas cristalinas derramándose en silencio.

No volvió a verla después del juicio que lo dejó en libertad. Ella lo había defendido, alegando que no los delató. Nunca mencionó que él había estado ahí, mientras la torturaban, y que no se había movido, que se había quedado estático observándola. Petrificado como una estatua… desmoronándose por dentro.

No había vuelto a verla. ¿Dónde se encontraría?

.

..oOo..oOo..

.

La mañana era gris.

Densas nubes proyectaban un reflejo perlado sobre su rostro, tiñendo todo el ambiente de un tono plateado, casi fantasmal. Recordaba las veces que había considerado ese tipo de mañanas tristes, preguntándose en qué momento había cambiado su opinión sobre ellas.

Ahora miraba las nubes, danzando en el espacio, y se transportaba a un lugar donde todo era tranquilo, era pacífico. Donde no había dolor, donde no había sufrimiento…

Donde la sangre inocente no se derramaba.

Respiró profundamente y volvió a observar el cielo, mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Quería fundirse en aquel tono gris, internarse en sus profundidades y olvidar tanto dolor. Borrar las huellas de sufrimiento que aún aparecían de pronto, cuando despertaba después de una pesadilla y miraba inconscientemente hacia su brazo: _Sangre Sucia._

Gris. Quería volver gris aquel dolor. Gris como aquel cielo calmo… gris como los ojos de él clavados en ella, como bálsamo reconfortando aquella herida sangrante en su brazo. Aquellos ojos que sin proponérselo la transportaron fuera de su cuerpo, desconectándola de su tortura. Acompañándola silentes, empáticos y reconfortantes.

Ojos grises como aquel cielo cerrado, gritando aquello que nunca escuchó de sus labios, que nunca esperó recibir de él.

Esos ojos aparecían constantemente en sus sueños. Aparecían y se esfumaban del mismo modo. Sus ojos de hielo, calmando su cuerpo enfebrecido por el dolor. Aparecían también de día, cuando recordaba que era inalcanzable, cuando volvía a mirar aquella palabra prohibida, grabada permanentemente en su piel. Pero siempre volvían a desaparecer, como un espejismo.

De pronto volvió a ver aquellos ojos en la distancia. Los miró y se dijo a si misma que nuevamente soñaba, que él no estaba ahí. Que esos ojos grises que se clavaban en su mirada no se acercaban realmente a ella, que nuevamente se esfumarían entre las nubes de aquella mañana que tanto la reconfortaba.

Pero no desaparecían, continuaban ahí; acercándose, mirándola, acechándola. Clavándose en su mirada mientras la acorralaban contra la pared.

¿De dónde había venido? Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, y ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, tan cerca que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón acompasado al suyo. Tan cerca que podía reflejarse en sus ojos, aquellos grises orbes que le hablaban de paz, de calma después de una tormenta.

Él la miraba, y ella solamente podía contar sus respiraciones, mientras sentía su presencia en cada poro de la piel. Invadía sus sentidos, los embotaba. Su mente se volvía gris mientras contemplaba aquella boca tan cercana, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sellando un pacto silencioso murmurado entre los labios, entre cadencia de movimiento y humedad.

Él y ella, fundidos en un beso inesperado e inexplicable, que hablaba con lenguaje propio de lo que no podía verbalizarse. Hablaba de un deseo fuerte, intenso y lacerante. De odio transfigurado… de pasión enardecida.

De sangre bullendo en las venas. Hablaba de sangre roja y viva, pero nunca sucia… nunca sucia.

.

..oOo..oOo..

.

Se retiró de pronto, tan pronto. ¿Por qué se detenía? ¿No se daba cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba, de cuánto había añorado aquel contacto?

Aún sentía su corazón bombear sangre hirviente, pero él se alejaba. Dejándola con hambre, dejándola con sed… Dejando dentro de su pecho un hueco que no sabía que existía hasta que fue llenado por él. Por él y su mirada, por aquellos ojos grises que la contemplaban con pesar.

Aún quemaba, quemaba como fuego. Su brazo ardía con el peso de aquella palabra que los separaba, alzando nuevamente un muro entre los dos.

Sangre… el peso de la sangre, como plomo, continuaba ensanchando aquel abismo que se cernía entre ambos.

Él desaparecía, se alejaba. Huía de su lado y de preguntas sin respuesta. De dudas absurdas y prejuicios infundados. Huía de ella… o al menos lo intentaba.

Porque no se iría, ya no más.

.

..oOo..oOo..

.

Ya no sabía quién era.

Intentaba encontrarse frente al espejo, pero no lo lograba. ¿Quién era él? Sus mismos ojos, mirándolo de regreso, reflejaban las dudas que lo carcomían por dentro, anegándolo, ahogándolo… dejándolo al borde de un precipicio.

Toda su vida giró en torno a la sangre, a la pureza, a la nobleza… giró en torno a creencias que ahora comenzaban a fracturase en su interior, fracturándolo a él mismo en el proceso.

Él, ¿quién era ahora? Ahora que traicionaba a su propia sangre, ¿en quién se convertía?

¿Acaso él era sólo la sangre que corría por sus venas, y nada más?

No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ver su reflejo era recordar quién había sido hasta ahora; aquél que debía ser. Pero tampoco podía cerrarlos, porque a su memoria acudían aquellos ojos marrones a atormentarlo. A recordarle aquello que no debía ser…

Ya no podía ser quien había sido, y no debía ser quien quería. Ya no era él, pero aún no era nadie… No era nada, ya no más.

Sangre. Sangre sucia corría por sus venas. Podrida. Rancia. Estancada desde antes de haber nacido, supurando la virulencia de aquellas creencias que tanto habían costado, que tantas vidas habían truncado.

Quería drenar aquella sangre de su cuerpo, soltar el lastre que no le permitía avanzar. Quería poder cerrar los ojos, solamente para contemplar aquella mirada, tan solo para recrear el roce de sus labios, sin sentir que se traicionaba a sí mismo.

Se encontraba en el borde del abismo. Y no había salvación.

Entonces la vio, a través del reflejo del espejo. Mirando a aquel ser en proceso de transmutación. Creando con el roce de su mano sobre su hombro el puente necesario para franquear el precipicio. Rompiendo barreras con una mirada. Abriendo nuevos caminos, inexplorados hasta entonces.

Él no era solamente la sangre que corría por sus venas… ahora lo sabía. Lo sabía al verse reflejado no a través del espejo, sino de sus ojos. Al descubrir que sí existía una salida para su oscuridad junto a ella.

Él no era su sangre, era mucho más.

.

..oOo..oOo..

.

Fluía como un río carmesí. Trazaba un rumbo que se perdía en el horizonte, llevándolo, alejándolo de su lugar. El cauce lo arrastraba y él lo permitía dócilmente, suavemente… a la deriva. La sangre lo conducía hacia lo desconocido, y él flotaba en su superficie sintiéndose por primera vez en paz.

Que lo llevara, que lo alejara de quien había sido.

Solamente podía concentrarse en aquel movimiento, en el vaivén que producía el arrastre del río de sangre, y en el sonido que producía su lento oleaje, monótono y suave.

Su audición se agudizaba paulatinamente, detectando poco a poco armonías que no correspondían al reverberar del río. Notas que se entretejían, formando un compás exuberante.

Música. Música de piano.

Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose envuelto por aquella suave melodía que viajaba hasta la habitación. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie tocaba el viejo piano de cola de su casa; el mismo lapso en el que la felicidad había estado ausente.

Aquel sonido rompía el silencio de la soledad, acompañándolo en su trayecto hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba. La observó desde la distancia, absorbiéndola con una mirada, devorando como famélico la paz que ella proyectaba y que él tanto necesitaba.

Ahí sentada, recorriendo con dedos ágiles las blancas teclas del piano, llenaba nuevamente y sin proponérselo el vacío. El vacío de aquella mansión y el de su interior.

Lenta, muy lentamente se acercó a ella, y se colocó a su lado. Ella lo sintió aún con los ojos cerrados y con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Lo miró y sonrió, invitándolo a acompañarla, a complementar aquella armonía que iba entretejiendo.

Tanto tiempo de vacío, tanto tiempo de silencio, tanto tiempo de soledad. Todo roto en un segundo y por una misma persona.

Él se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar, armonizando con su melodía. Creando un nuevo compás que danzaba con ritmo propio pero que se acoplaba perfectamente al de ella, que lo complementaba.

De pronto supo que no importaba nada más, solamente él y ella, entretejiéndose al mismo ritmo de la melodía, fundiendo dos acordes diferentes y creando con ello algo nuevo, algo mejor. ¿Qué podía importar más allá de esa unión?

El peso que llevaba a cuestas comenzaba a caer, liberándole poco a poco, nota a nota, latido a latido. Mostrándole que estando junto a ella, su oscuridad disminuía.

Ironía, simple y cruel. Descubrir que la suciedad residía en su propio torrente sanguíneo a causa de aquella a quién siempre llamó sangre sucia. Y más aún sentir que gracias a ella podía ser lavada, purificada… filtrada de dolor a través de ella, de ella y de sus labios. De esos labios rojos que lo esperaban.

Ella lo esperaba y suya era la decisión final. Podía romper las cadenas lastradas con sólo una caricia, con tan solo una mirada. Con un solo beso que proclamara que más allá de lo que siempre creyó, estaba la verdad: gritando hueca, bombeando pura, roja y viva, que era eterna. Que era real.

Tan real como la sangre que corría por sus venas.

No necesitaron nada más. Él contempló su futuro mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro, infundiéndole el valor necesario para dejar el pasado atrás. Para construir un nuevo porvenir dónde ningún prejuicio arcaico podría tener lugar.

Dónde la sangre de ella nunca más sería llamada sucia. Donde la sangre de él nunca más tuviera suciedad.

.

..oOo..oOo..

.

Los abrazaron en silencio, pues las palabras sobrarían. No era necesario hablar para transmitir su sentir, había lazos que comunicaban con voz propia de maneras que era imposible comprender.

Ambos se alejaron de ellos con una radiante sonrisa en sus rostros y abordaron el tren, dejándolos solos, pero juntos. Siempre juntos.

Ellos, contra todo pronóstico habían roto barreras infranqueables, habían dejado atrás las convenciones, el orgullo, los prejuicios y el dolor. Habían caminado un camino que parecía imposible, intransitable y adverso.

Habían roto la oscuridad, perpetuando en un linaje de sangre, que ahora emprendía un camino propio, la mayor de las purezas…

El amor.


End file.
